moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Purgation Isle
The 'Battle for Purgation Isle '''was a bloody battle that raged on Purgation Isle that pitted Alteraci, Dwarves, and Alterac Syndicate against each other. Preface After the City State's crushing victory of Assault of Dandred's Fold and the Defense of the Dalaran Crater against Syndicate forces of Alterac, the City State were on the prowl, morale high, assured that the Syndicate were fortified and camped in Durnholde Keep and the Uplands. The City State and Dwarves of Zundrbar sought to strike out against the Orcish and Forsaken persence at Purgation Isle, which occured prior to the Armistice that resulted from the Siege of Orgrimmar. The Kingdom of Alterac's counterparts and close ally, the People of Gilneas, were engaged in a war with the Forsaken for land in Gilneas. The Gilnean people feared that Purgation would be a key point for military operations for the Forsaken, and an easy access point that would allow them to flank Gilneas at their leisure. Gilneas called upon the help of the Kingdom of Alterac, as Alterac was resurging from being a defeated nation of traitors under Aiden Perenolde. Eager to prove to the people of Gilneas and Grand Alliance that they were not the same traitors that Alterac was in the Second War, His Highness, Kormed Wolfheart readily agreed. As both Zundrbar and City State prepared some ways down the shores, away from the infamous Ruins of Southshore, south of Azurelode mine, there was a cry of alarm from an Alteraci scout. As he frantically pointed and called for help, the dwarves and Alteraci observed the water was blood red, with bobbing boddies of recently slain Orcs and Forsaken, having the decay and waterlogging of a day old corpse. The Battle for Purgation Isle would later be referred to as the ''Voyage of Exploding Corpses for this reason. The people of Alterac and Zundrbar put their rowboats in the water, and, nonetheless, they continued to Purgation, curiosity gaining the best of them, wondering what horror had caused the sea of greenskins and blackbloods to be dead. Most thought that it was birthed from the notorious ghosts that haunted Purgation Isle, but their presence had gone quiet, seeds of doubt forming in the minds of human and dwarf alike. Battle The battle's opening was with heavy confusion, for cannons were mounted on the tower, which were of human origin. This struck the Alteraci and Zundrbar dwarves as odd. Their guard was lowered, tranquility descending upon the Grand Alliance forces, for they assumed Purgation was under Alliance control. Suddenly, a man cried out on the top of Purgation Isle's tower, cannons from the tower firing into the water. One cannon ball struck a canoe, blowing it in half, demobilizing the canoe, killing two Alteraci. The survivors quickly swam, but only the priestess of the boat made it, the others on the rowboat being plate wearers, which quickly sank. Repaired ballistas were infront of Purgation's old gate, firing at the canoes with the cannons; not that they were accurate, for the Syndicate were hardly trained in such matters. Duke Lionblood's boat was blown in half shortly after he and his troops made it to Purgaiton's shore, immediately met by Syndicate that had gathered below the tower. Riflemen, archers, and crossbowmen of the Syndicate rallied on the sloping hills of Purgation, raining hell upon the Alteraci and assisting Zundrbar dwarves. The main fleet of Zundrbar dwarves, however, had yet to arrive. The Alteraci vigilantly fought on, not gaining nor losing an inch. A mage was overseeing the Purgation Isle operation on behalf of the Syndicate. A survivor of the recent Battle for Dandred's Fold, and survivor of the Defense of Dalaran Crater, Baron Blacksorrow, a member of the Argus Wake, and former member of the Kirin Tor of Dalaran, was resolved to end the Alteraci that had humiliated him for two battles straight; Lord Faloncrest was most disappointed, and so the Baron was spurred onwards to fix the wrongs and earn the favor of his Lord again. Syndicate and Alteraci clashed head on, a daring charge by the Duke being pushed back, more Alteraci falling along side the deceased of the Syndicate. The Alteraci were more trained than their thuggish Syndicate counterparts, but lacked the numbers that they had. The Alteraci formed a shield wall at the gates, allowing no quarter. The Duke, wounded from an arrow to the left shoulder, was enraged, calling once again for a charge. With beastial vigor, the Duke charged with his troops, hacking and slashing at Syndicate. They continued this onslaught, pushing past the Syndicate, causing them to run in fear to only be cut down, or stand in defensive lines for a few seconds more before they had no more ammunition, being hacked down where they stood - or kneeled, begging for mercy. The Alteraci encountered problems as cannons bombarded upon them, wiping out whole entire squads. From the mists of Purgation did the dwarves of Zundrbar appear, ten gyrocopters flying over Purgation. Pelting the defenses with machine guns, the cannon men quickly fell, the Syndicate having bloody swathes cut through them. Archers, crossbowmen, rifleman, and the remaining cannoneers fired at the Gyrocopters, bringing down four. One of them was Prince Sootbeard's, the Prince splashing into the water, surviving the aftermath, found sitting on a rock, panting heavily, screaming profanities that the Alteraci could only ponder their meanings. The rest of the gyrocopters, however, low on fuel after their long flight, were forced to return home, lest they die on the trip home for staying to assist the Alteraci. Their services were much needed, and a relief force for the now inspired Alteraci. The Baron was waiting in the tower when the Alteraci had suffered many casualties to make it up the tower. There, he cast illusions that dances across Purgation's top spire, injuring all who tried to harm him. Laughing with hysteria, the Baron wounded many Alteraci. The tide turned, however, whenever Lennare Coldwrath, the Baron of Strahnbrad, and Archmage of the Mage's Guild of Alterac was able to cast a mass spell-reflect, defeating his illusions. Duke Lionblood and Ser Joseph Valonforth rushed up to Blacksorrow, and stuck him in his belly and side, mortally wounding him, causing him to collapse in agony, bleeding out. Outcome With a third of the Syndicate of Alterac slew, the City State and dwarves of Zundrbar rested at Purgation, drawing battle plans to continue onwards, and reach Durnholde by the end of next week. No Syndicates were spared mercy, and all were hung, beheaded, or given firing squads, their corpses flung into the waters around Purgation to never be seen again. With Purgation Isle taken, it'd come in the future to act as an embassy between Alterac and Gilneas, as a makeshift Alteraci trade port station with the loss of Southshore, a citadel of rest for the Duke, and the perfect, quiet isle and tower to house Alterac's infamous Mage's Guild, keeping close ties through studying and information to their cousins and Grand Alliance kin of the Kirin Tor at the Crater of Dalaran. Category:Battles Category:City State of Alterac Category:Alterac Syndicate Category:Zundrbar Category:Zundrbar Military Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Conquest of Alterac Category:Events